


Young Summertime

by BrokenApeiron



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - School, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Una raccolta di flashfic su Adam e Francis in università. (5° chap heavily NSFW)





	1. In Palestra

Francis per studiare in estate si sistemava nella palestra. Era fresca, e aiutava il suo cervello a concentrarsi correttamente, protetto dal surriscaldamento. Di certo era una posizione strategica per lo studio, ma non per il suo sistema ormonale. In palestra si allenava sempre la squadra di basket, e parte del suo corpo veniva attirato dai pettorali muscolosi di un giocatore che per il caldo preferiva esercitarsi a torso nudo. Erano grossi, non prominenti, con capezzoli piccoli, scuri e piatti. Li conosceva a memoria, e ci moriva sopra ogni volta. Ogni tanto si chiedeva se scegliesse di studiare lì per la frescura o l'abbondanza di pettorali. La sua mente glissava cercando di concentrarsi sul foglio, sulla penna, appellandosi alla presenza di una macchinetta delle merendine piena di delizie. Perché la verità pungeva troppo per essere detta ad alta voce. Francis non ci andava per studiare, ma per spiare da lontano Jensen, quel bellissimo giocatore grande e forte che tanto gli faceva sangue. E continuava a farglielo specialmente in allenamento, quando l'odore di sudore fresco e maschio lo raggiungeva fin sugli spalti. Oh no, era di nuovo quel momento. Francis sospirò, e ben protetto dai libri aperti, si abbassò nuovamente i pantaloni.


	2. Porte Scorrevoli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank è di corsa, e fra lui e la partita di Adam c'è solo una porta scorrevole.

C'era una porta scorrevole che collegava la palestra al resto della scuola. Frank ormai la conosceva a memoria. Il rumore vibrante dei vetri che si aprivano, la velocità con cui lo facevano. Quel giorno la squadra di basket doveva gareggiare contro il college vicino, in un'amichevole che di sportivo non aveva proprio niente. Non c'era una particolare rivalità con i Michigan Otters... non maggiore rispetto alle altre squadre dello Stato. I Detroit Bears erano in effetti molto attaccabrighe. Frank non voleva arrivare tardi. Certo, mancava ancora mezz'ora all'inizio, ma non voleva perdersi i riscaldamenti. Per motivi... di studio, ovviamente. Fare qualche schizzo per anatomia, di tutti quei muscoli sudati. Controllò velocemente di avere l'album nella tracolla e accelerò il passo. Doveva correre, o rischiava di beccarli già alla fine, pronti a ritirarsi negli spogliatoi per parlare delle tattiche, cambiarsi la maglia e attendere l'inizio della gara. Dietro di lui, una voce lo chiamò, ma Frank non la sentì. C'era un sottofondo fastidioso di sega elettrica, poiché stavano riparando qualcosa lì in corridoio. Solo qualche secondo dopo girò la testa, camminando per pochi passi all'indietro per cercare il suo interlocutore. Era un uomo - un operaio, forse? - che gli urlava qualcosa da lontano. Frank alzò le mani, gridando un "non sento" che non riuscì lui stesso a percepire. L'altro insisté, e l'informatico decise di ignorarlo, girandosi per attraversare la porta scorrevole. Quando si risvegliò, sopra di lui c'era il bellissimo volto di Adam, circondato da una luce divina. Frank allungò una mano debolmente verso di lui, biascicando qualcosa. Era morto, e Adam era il suo angelo che era venuto a portarlo in un di là migliore.   
"Frank? Frank!"   
Lo studente sbavò qualcosa, e aggrottò le sopracciglia. Non era una luce celestiale, quella. Era la lampada al neon del corridoio. E quello era Adam nella sua maglia da allenamento, che profumava splendidamente di sudore...  
Adam avvicinò il viso al suo, ma non per baciarlo.

  
"Ti sei schiantato contro la porta scorrevole. Stai bene?"

  
Gli chiese, preoccupato. Francis girò la testa. Erano ancora nel corridoio. Il rumore molesto era finito.

"Uh... schiantato?"  
"Sì, stavano aggiustando il sistema elettrico della porta. Non era attiva la cella. Come ti senti?"

L'altro si sollevò lontamente, fino a sedersi. Si toccò il volto, e mugolò nel sentire il ponte nasale dolorante.

"Mi ha visto qualcuno?"  
"Gli operai. Ci hanno chiamati, e sono venuto io. Ti porto in infermeria, te la senti di alzarti?"

Francis borbottò, rosso in volto. Con tutti coloro che potevano chiamare, proprio la sua cotta? Voleva sprofondare. Si alzò e si tenne delicatamente due dita sul naso, l'espressione corrucciata.

"Non ce ne sarà bisogno. Vengo e mi siedo sugli spalti con un po' di ghiaccio, andrà bene."

Si sciolse davanti al sorriso di Adam, che lo accompagnò nel posto migliore e lo lasciò con un sacchetto di ghiaccio appena fatto. Nonostante il freddo, Frank si sentiva caldissimo.


	3. Prigione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank rimane chiuso sul tetto della scuola.

Il naso di Frank era finalmente tornato sottile, allungato e con quella forma così particolare. Aveva rivisto ogni tanto Adam, il quale si fermava nei corridoi per chiedergli come si sentiva, se era guarito. Francis non sapeva se essere infastidito o ammaliato da quel comportamento da cavaliere. Quindi mandava in risposta segni contrastanti, dovuti anche all'imbarazzo. Mentre sul momento rimaneva colpito, guardando l'uomo con occhi tremolanti di felicità, un attimo dopo allontanava le sue mani grandi, ringhiava e scappava via, i libri stretti al petto. Non voleva sembrare in attesa del principe azzurro. Non voleva attenderlo fantasticando, urlando il suo nome e offrendo il proprio corpo in cambio di un saluto. Quindi doveva parlarci il meno possibile. Stargli vicino il meno possibile, per evitare di rivelare ciò che pensava davvero di lui. Ma quella mattina, nell'orto sul tetto della scuola, qualcosa andò storto.

Doveva solo annaffiare due piante e andarsene, tornare a studiare per quell'esame che avrebbe avuto il mese dopo. E invece qualche idiota aveva dimenticato le chiavi nella porta che dava sul tetto, chiudendoli praticamente sulla cima di un palazzo di quattro piani. Grandioso. Geniale. Intrappolato in una prigione di pomodori, zucche e fragole. Non aveva nemmeno il suo computer, e la cosa lo innervosiva ulteriormente. Anche altri ragazzi si stavano lamentando, in lontananza, dietro un muro di basilico. Frank si sedette su una delle tante panchine dell'orto, sbuffando. Bloccato lì con delle _persone_. Ancora meglio. Certo, le cose potevano andare peggio. E non intendeva la possibile pioggia, bensì due possibilità tra le quali non sapeva scegliere. Se ritrovarsi Jensen lì, o essere salvato da lui. Qual'era la peggiore? Non riusciva a capirlo. Avrebbe dovuto baciarlo per ringraziarlo? No, no! Non lo avrebbe mai baciato! Mai. Però...

Alla fine non fu nessuna delle due. Quel giorno Adam era a casa, malato. Frank ne era terribilmente deluso. Il giorno successivo, non lo salutò per ripicca.


	4. Palazzo Mentale

Ognuno aveva il proprio modo di organizzare i pensieri. Ad esempio, Adam si concentrava, entrava _in the zone_ , ovvero nel pieno della concentrazione. Seguiva il _flow_ , il flusso, ed era in grado di fare delle giocate che nessuno si sarebbe aspettato. Agile e inaspettatamente forte, Adam era bravo in tutte le discipline sportive. La sua capacità di concentrarsi sarebbe servita molto, nel suo futuro da militare. Avrebbe potuto affrontare missioni difficili con preparazione e sangue freddo, cosa che non era da tutti. Il soldato adatto, capace di agire nella maniera corretta, senza fare errori.

Poi c'era Faridah, ordinata e pulita nella propria gestione dei pensieri. Ognuno ha il suo posto, ben ordinato accanto ad ogni opinione, studio, sentimento. Faridah riesce sempre ad essere chiara, ha tutto davanti allo schermo, per essere sempre coerente con ogni propria decisione. Qualcosa che Frank non era in grado di fare. Lui... aveva più un palazzo. Il suo modo di pensare era disordinato. Aveva tutto sparso, in un attico a Detroit - più realistico di un palazzo, suvvia - pieno di cavi che conducevano a cose che conducevano ad altre cose ed altri sentimenti. Che non riusciva ad ordinare. Come quelli che provava per Adam. Erano un groviglio pulsante, che sfociava nell'imbarazzo, nella vergogna, nella voglia, nella lussuria. Ogni tanto spuntava un nuovo cavo che portava a fantasie, come quella di stare insieme, di avere un appuntamento romantico. O di sesso. Gli andava bene uguale. E invece rimaneva nella sua incapacità di capire cosa volesse. Cacciarlo o baciarlo? Era tutto troppo confuso, in quell'appartamento che dava sull'acqua e sulle luci della città.


	5. Sogno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam fa spesso sogni bagnati.

Adam faceva spesso sogni bagnati. Situazioni emozionanti, cariche di erotismo. Come lui inginocchiato sul campo, la bocca semiaperta, saliva che cadeva sul pavimento gommoso. Dietro di lui due, tre compagni, pronti a prenderlo a turno, o insieme. Lui doveva solo tenere il sedere sollevato, le cosce aperte, pronto ad accoglierli tutti. Oppure lui che si muoveva forte dentro Megan, la sua collega di medicina, nascosto dietro gli spalti.

C'erano tante, infinite possibilità nei sogni di Adam. Quella notte si teneva le natiche aperte, le dita a carezzarsi l'ingresso dell'ano, mugolando in attesa. Si leccava le labbra, in attesa di avere qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa dentro. Voleva tutto, tutti. Un paio di mani gli carezzarono il volto. Adam si spinse contro quei palmi, li leccò, appoggiandosi ad essi e sospirando. Voleva quelle mani dentro di sé. Voleva quel pene, che lentamente sentì sotto la fronte, appoggiato ai pantaloni della persona che era lì per lui. Mugolò bisognoso, lanciando un singulto quando sentì aprirsi le natiche, afferrate e divise da quelle mani sottili che fino a poco prima leccava. Si abbassò, strofinando il volto sulla gomma arancione, attendendo in fibrillazione. Sentì la forma di quel membro strofinare sulle cosce appena pelose, poi sull'attaccatura, sulle natiche e infine sul perineo.

Quella sensazione era ciò che gli serviva. Aprì meglio le gambe muscolose, mentre i testicoli si rassodavano e il suo membro pendeva, la punta bagnata e le vene che lentamente salivano in superficie, pulsando sotto la pelle sottile. Si trattenne, mentre un glande lo penetrava dolcemente, senza dolore. Muggì di piacere. Era così bello, così piacevole, era pura estasi! Quando Adam aprì gli occhi, si rese conto di essere già venuto. Presto per lui, certo, ma era stato comunque uno splendido sogno bagnato. Si girò a pancia in su, a fatica, cercando di cambiare posizione per non sentire l'umido del proprio seme sulle lenzuola. Chiuse gli occhi, cercando di riaddormentarsi. Sbadigliò, la mente che si stava spegnendo lentamente. Il volto di Francis Pritchard che gli sorrideva nei rimasugli del sogno.

Inspirò malamente dal naso, tirandosi su di scatto.

"FRANCIS?!"


	6. Follia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam decide di intervenire dopo il sogno che ha avuto.

Era follia andare a cercare Francis, quello studente di informatica così stronzo, così sulle sue? Sembrava proprio che non sopportasse Adam, eppure lo sportivo non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa quel sogno che aveva fatto. Quel sogno bagnato dove Francis, così magro e sottile, così femminile, lo prendeva da dietro, facendolo ancora sudare, ancora ingoiare aria per la mancanza di fiato al solo pensiero. Doveva raggiungerlo, parlargli, almeno vederlo dal vivo in maniera da spezzare quel pensiero, cercare di tornare a vederlo come quel suo collega universitario stronzo e nulla di più. Ma più si avvicinava sotto la grande quercia, al punto in cui il ragazzo abitualmente studiava i libri cartacei, qualcosa si gonfiava in lui. Quando arrivò davanti all'altro aveva il fiatone, sospirava e aveva il battito a mille.

"Francis!" Lo chiamò, abbassando lo sguardo su di lui. L'altro aggrottò le sopracciglia. Arricciò il naso. Lo squadrò dall'alto in basso. E tenne gli occhi dritti sul suo pacco. Oh, no.

"Non ti fai schifo, a presentarti con quella?!"


	7. Sanità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam cerca di spiegarsi. Le cose non vanno come previsto.

L'erezione era troppo visibile. C'era modo di dissimularla? Nascose il gonfiore con le mani giunte, e si schiarì la gola. Francis lo guardava ancora male. Chi sano di mente avrebbe potuto dimenticare quei centimetri ripiegati nei pantaloni sportivi? Così velocemente, poi? Adam era un idiota. Jensen prese un bel respiro e si accucciò, nascondendo ulteriormente il suo _piccolo_ problema.

"Francis, volevo solo dirti che..."  
"Con che coraggio, Jensen. Davvero? Per chi mi hai preso, per una tua ammiratrice? Pensi che ti volerò addosso solo perché ce l'hai duro?"

Non riusciva a capacitarsene, Frank. Adam arrivava lì, con il pene duro ben visibile nei pantaloni, e pretendeva... cosa? Era un insulto! Per lui, per chiunque avesse un minimo di cervello! Eppure, al tempo stesso, era davvero una bella vista.

"No, Francis! Sarebbe orribile. Privo di... gentilezza e umanità. Non tratterei mai nessuno così."  
"Ma lo stai facendo, Jensen."  
"N-no, io volevo solo... scusarmi. Per questo. È che mi è venuta pensando a te e io..."

Frank gonfiò le guance, il cuore avvolto in un turbinio di emozioni. Desiderio, incredulità, rabbia, odio.

"Tu osi presentarti qui, dicendomi che te lo faccio venire duro? Ti sembra una cosa bella da dire? Ti devi far curare, Jensen, perché fai schifo! Schifo!"

Adam alzò una mano, cercando cautamente di spiegarsi mentre Francis si alzava e raccoglieva la propria borsa, sbrigandosi ad allontanarsi.

"Uscirai con me, Francis? Per favore, vorrei un appuntamento con te...!"

Pritchard scomparì velocemente tra gli alberi, tremante di rabbia. Quando arrivò finalmente in camera propria si chiuse la porta alle spalle, e si gettò sul letto, aggrappandosi al cuscino. Fece un piccolissimo sorriso, sospirando flebilmente. Allo sportivo era venuto duro pensando a lui?! Era qualcosa di incredibile!


	8. La Decisione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francis deve scegliere se accettare o no la proposta di Adam.

Adam aveva atteso con pazienza una risposta da Francis, che però non aveva ancora ricevuto. Non aveva il suo numero, ma aveva ottenuto la sua mail smanettando quello che riusciva dal sito del college. Dopo solo mezz'ora, aveva tra le mani la mail universitaria dell'altro e gli aveva scritto qualcosa di semplice. Delle scuse, un tentativo di riappacificazione, una rinnovata richiesta di uscire. Per giorni, non aveva ricevuto risposta. Apriva l'app sul cellulare ogni volta che vedeva una nuova mail, ma erano sempre pubblicità o cose non interessanti. Non quanto quella che attendeva, con il nome di Frank Pritchard sopra. Alla fine si era arreso. Aveva riposto il telefono in tasca, pronto ad allenarsi. Ogni tanto si guardava attorno, sperando di incrociare lo sguardo intelligente dell'altro, la sua coda bassa... ma non lo vedeva. Sconsolato, riprese a palleggiare e tornò a guardare il campo.

Da dietro la porta dello spogliatoio, Frank spiava i muscolosi giocatori di basket che facevano riscaldamento. Rimase silenzioso e ben nascosto, attento a non farsi scoprire. Voleva vedere se ad Adam mancava. E dal modo in cui lanciava occhiate agli spalti, dal viso triste, sembrava proprio che fosse così. Ad Adam mancava. Ma per quale motivo? Innanzitutto, pensava Frank, Adam era uno sportivo. Era sicuramente esibizionista. Con quelle spalle, quegli addominali, quel petto così duro e bronzeo... sì, sicuramente voleva farsi vedere. Però, a ripensarci, Adam evitava le luci della ribalta. Era, a conti fatti (e innumerevoli stalking) uno abbastanza timido. Probabilmente Adam non aspettava Francis per farsi vedere durante gli allenamenti. E allora perché? Possibile che gli mancasse davvero? Doveva decidere. Decidere cosa fare con lui, in fretta.

Quando Adam tornò al proprio armadietto trovò un piccolo foglio ripiegato elegantemente nella fessura tra l'anta e il compensato. Afferrò con mani tremanti il foglietto, e lo aprì delicatamente.

_Va bene. Accetto la tua proposta. Un appuntamento in sala giochi, domani sera alle nove._

_N._

Adam non sapeva perché Francis si fosse firmato N, ma era in brodo di giuggiole. Aveva avuto l'appuntamento!

 


End file.
